


Hotch Rocket

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drawings, Family time, Fluffy, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Jack drew a picture neither man is soon to forget.





	Hotch Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a drawing of a rocket ship that my preschooler drew for me. If I ever manage the skill of posting photos with stories, I will share it.

 

“Pencer?” A soft voice asked.

Reid turned where he stood resting his hips against the kitchen counter and instead leaned back against it. “Hey Jack.” He replied softly. The boy was still very quiet and a little wary of him so Reid tried to give him space.

Jack had a paper in his hands. “Where's Daddy?”

Spencer blew on his hot drink. “He had to run get more milk. He should be back any minute. Did you make him a picture?” He hoped the young boy wouldn't be too upset at his father going out.

Jack kicked his toes into the floor and mumbled something.

“What was that?”

The small blonde boy looked up. “I made you a picture. It's a rocket.”

Reid's eyes lit up. “You made a picture for me?”

Jack nodded.

Reid brought his mug to his lips with one hand as he took the drawing in the other. The drawing made him gasp in surprise which in turn made him choke on his mouthful of coffee. His eyes watered as his coughed, spraying out his drink, and gasped for air. When he looked back up, Jack's wide eyes were beginning to water.

“You don't like my pi’ture?” His small voice wavered.

“Oh, Jack.” He sat down his mug and the drawing and pulled the boy close. “I love it. I was just surprised. I didn't know a boy your age could draw something that wonderful. It is a perfect rocket. Can I put it up on the fridge so your dad can see it too?”

Jack nodded and watched as Spencer rearranged the papers on the fridge so the picture was front and center.

“It's perfect, Jack. Did you want any breakfast?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I'll wait for Daddy.”

“Okay then.” He watched the preschooler leave.

==

Spencer had cleaned up his mess and settled on the couch when Hotch returned. “Hey.”

“I got a few other things while I was- What is that?” Hotch called from the kitchen.

Reid grinned and moved to the doorway. “That? Oh, Jack made me a picture. It's a rocket.”

Hotch's mouth opened and closed several times as he worked out how to respond. “It's a bit...phallic...isn't it?”

“The profiler in me tried not to read into it too much because I know better. The boyfriend in me is just happy he drew me a picture.”

“Are you leaving it on the fridge?”

“It might be for the best. Probably shouldn't display that one at work.”

Hotch gaped again.

“Puts a whole new spin on a Hotch Rocket now doesn't it?” He teased, smiling widely now.

Aaron looked like he might pass out.


End file.
